Stuck
by nareiya
Summary: “Athrun, I Know that you love me so much but can you get out of me now?” she gently smiled but he seemed to be under some pain, “Anything wrong?” he looked all creamed, “I’m stuck!” [AsuCaga Comedy Lemon]


**Stuck**

**By nareiya**

**Summary:**

"Athrun, I Know that you love me so much but can you get out of me now?" she gently smiled but he seemed to be under some pain, "Anything wrong?" he looked all creamed, "I'm stuck!" AsuCaga Comedy Lemon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GS/D or any hospital, and ice creams.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! I know it's been a long time since I logged in and all…hope ya guys enjoy this one-shot. BTW, My Mama Athrun chappie three is on its way. It's about…eight pages so I need…'bout three more or so.**

**------**

"Athrun, you beast!" Cagalli grasped on Athrun's shiny hair as she can feel herself being conquered by the sex angel that God bestowed upon her.

Athrun continued to lick her steaming, wet sexual dwellings (that's how I want to term it now) in order to make her beg for more but of course, being the teaser that he was, he won't do that yet.

He slowly crawled up and licked her lips, telling her that a nice lick battle was about to commence there. She obliged him and she felt his tongue invading the corners of her mouth. She wanted to resist but she was too weak…or so he thought. (hehehehehehehe…sneaky

Ca-chan…)

She gently tackled him, making her the one on top. She went down and ripped his boxer shorts. She stared and awed at its great length and thickness.

"Wow." That was her immediate comment.

She began licking his dick at its tip, just like what you did in a Freezy ice cream. She then attempted to swallow its full length, in order to have a great sucking of its taste which was quite similar with an ube ice cream from thumbs up. But the difference of it was that his was better and she liked it a lot.

The blonde looked up at the prince. Seeing him to be quite weak, she nestled beside him and pecked him on the cheek, "Athrun, let's do it."

Athrun positioned himself and Cagalli spread her legs as wide as she can.

"Ahh…" that was the sound earned from the first painful plunged but over the course of time, as she got used of his cock inside of her, he plunged over and over again, making her scream out loud his name which he loved.

He wiped off the sweat from his forehead and landed on the soft mattress, exhausted from that leisure activity. She then noticed that he had stop and she was partly glad because she can now rest but he wasn't still out of her.

"Athrun, I Know that you love me so much but can you get out of me now?" she gently smiled but he seemed to be under some pain, "Anything wrong?" he looked all creamed, "I'm stuck!"

Her face almost went blank but she managed to stop that from happening, "What do you mean stuck? How could that happen? You said you would fit and you did!"

Athrun rose up and hugged her, "I don't know what happened but let's just go to the hospital."

She sighed. That was the most reasonable thing to do in order to solve their current dilemma. "Fine."

------

**In a gay bar…**

"I know I have a problem but I think being in a gay bar won't help me at all, Yakkie-kun!" the tan skinned playboy complained to his best friend who was enjoying the raven-haired stripper who awfully looked like Shinn.

Being quite disturbed with the teasing removal of the raven-haired stripper's pants, Yzak finally decided to face his friend, "I just thought that you would love it here because your past girlfriend dumped you."

"And why a **GAY BAR**, may I ask?" he had an eyebrow arched on his friend.

"Because," he started to explain, "Like for me, example. Shiho dumped me and never even like me, opposed on what you said that she was one of those, _baog _or _manhid_ girls but it turns out to be that she wasn't like that at all!" Yzak drank his whiskey in one straight gulp due to his disappointment, "She was lesbian! A tomboy! T-bo!" he almost started to cry but he stopped his tears from streaming down, "And do you know the lesson of my damn love story?"

Dearka shrugged his shoulders and Yzak rolled his eyes due to his best friend's stupidity, "When you have fallen in love with a lesbian, be like her! Be a…"

"Lesbian?" the playboy tried to complete his friend's unfinished sentence but the platinum blonde shook his head.

"Be gay and she might have interest in her." He continued.

Dearka almost felt that his sex brain dropped by thousands of notches from Yzak's story but it was stopped when his cell phone rang. He looked at it and it read _Milly, my eternal love and weekend sex buddie!_ Dearka almost fell of his chair but he thanks his sex god and Yzak for all of the entertainment that they have provided him for the night.

He casually flipped his phone and answered it in a suave voice, "Want to have sex tonight?"

He didn't expect the response, "You sick pervert! Anyway…there are some patients here who need your special help."

"Fine." He sighed and left.

------

"Can you repeat that again?" Dearka can't believe what his former commander was telling him. According to them, they were having it and after that, Athrun can't get out.

"Okay." That was his only expression because he just can't believe what was going on.

"Please help us!" Cagalli pleaded, "I know you know how much I love my _Athie-wooh_," she caressed his face and he smiled at her, "But we don't want to be like this forever!"

"Alright," he sighed, "Under one condition…"

After saying his condition, his patients just gaze at each other and agreed.

------

**Days after the operation…**

"Hi Milly!" Athrun showed his seductive smile that got Milly hook up instantly, "How are you doing?"

She placed her ball pen down and looked at him, "I'm doing great! How's Cagalli by the way? Is she okay?" she feigned a sincere look, if only she knew that Cagalli was hiding from the corner and cursing her already. Good thing that Dearka was there to cool her down literally with buckets of ice for every ten minutes.

"Yeah," he replied, "Hey listen, I know you're mad—I know exactly how you feel about the stuff that no good Dearka has done to you…but can you please give him another chance?"

She thought for awhile and clasped her hands together, "Alright."

"Yes!" Athrun cheered, _good thing she agreed…or else…we would be stuck in a big debt!_

"Under one condition…" she added and that made Athrun pout slightly, "Tell Cagalli to kick Dearka's dick now."

"Callie-pooh!" he shouted and she smirked, "I'm glad to do the honors!" she faced Dearka, "Any final words before you become sperm-less?"

He shivered, "Spare me?"

"Wrong words!" she then kicked him and Dearka became sperm-less! And that's the end of my story. Thanks for reading.

------

**Author's Note:**

How's the story? Hope you guys like! By the way, if any of you are interested to be my editor/beta reader, please contact me via PM or email that I think is in my profile page.

Ciao!

-nareiya


End file.
